It is common practice to make a door on the basis of a framework made of a first material and of decorative panels made of a second material. In modern furniture, the framework is often made of metal section bars that surround panels made of wood or the like.
Such metal section bars, in particular those made of anodized aluminium, contribute to the decorative appearance of the door and can also perform various technical functions such as protecting the edge of the panel or serving as handles when the door is a sliding door. The section bar in question is fixed to the panels by means of screws. The screws are preferably positioned in a hidden portion of the frame around the door.
However, when a sliding door is intended to separate two rooms, the screws for fixing the section bar onto the panel are necessarily visible from one of the two rooms.